


Pink on Pink

by Xekstrin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: D.VA asks her girlfriend, Zarya, to dye her hair pink. It's very cute.





	Pink on Pink

 

Aleksandra's hands, made for war and built to handle raw steel, were delicate as a painter's over her scalp. Hana did her best to sit still, trying to ignore the way her stomach did backflips at every idle touch. She was nervous— not because of Aleks, but because of what the older woman was doing to her.

Rank with chemicals, the scent of her own hair made her a little nauseated. She'd never dyed it before, and when she approached Aleks for help, her girlfriend jumped to accept the responsibility.

"You're really good at that," she said, eyes closed as she relaxed into her hands. "When did you start dyeing your own hair?"

In retrospect, it made sense. Aleks was always on the move, so in order to consistently get her hair so vibrant and well-maintained, she had to develop a knack for dealing with it. But it always looked so professionally done, and it was a little jarring to see a hair dryer and styling scissors expertly wielded in those giant hands.

"My mother was a beautician," Aleks said. Hana could hear the smile in her voice. "When I started lifting weights... She worried no one would know I was a girl. So I dyed my hair, to make her fret less."

Hana sputtered in laughter. She could easily imagine it, a passive aggressive teen rebellion. But Aleks had enough charm to pull it off; she could talk her way out of any punishment, as Hana knew all too well.

"Every summer I swept up and cleaned. Before I was an athlete, I would tend to every woman who came through our doors. They asked for me by name." She rubbed the back of Dva's neck, then, making her moan in surprise.

Biting her lip, Hana stared resolutely forward, refusing to give Aleks another reaction like that.

The tease.

"Big hands," Aleks continued, as though that explained it all.

Okay, she couldn't let that one slide. "You're a dirty girl, Aleks."

"What? I give good massages." She laughed, gently. "Everything important to me, I learned there in that shop. Including cutting, styling, dyeing hair."

When she finished teasing her and washing her hair, Aleks had Hana sit on her lap. Resting there at the juncture of her crossed legs, Hana felt completely enveloped, and totally safe. Aleks was the only person who could soothe her anxieties without any effort at all. Hana sacrificed a portion of her personality, her own humanity, in order to become a star. That's just the price you pay to be in the public eye constantly, to develop a parasocial relationship with millions of viewers.

But Aleks was uncompromising, and answered to no one. She radiated calm confidence while Hana was loud and brash; what Hana demanded, Aleks simply took.

Over the roar of the blowdryer they couldn't keep talking, but she was content just to feel Aleks's warm body so close to hers.

When she was done, Aleks styled her hair, with just enough mouse to make it look textured and wavy the way she liked it.

"Are you ready?"

Hana's heart skipped a beat. "No. Do it anyway."

Aleks produced a mirror, as seriously as if she were delivering a challenge to a duel. A jolt of surprise ran through her at her own reflection.

Her hair was pink.

More pastel, almost silvery, compared to Aleks's electric bubblegum shock. It looked amazing, shimmering faintly in the light when Hana turned her head this way and that, admiring the look. Her bangs swept more dramatically to her right, no longer a borderline fringe but something mussed and sexy, like she'd just woken up from a night on the beach.

One hand covered her shoulder. In a sliver of reflection, Hana could see Aleks's mouth, frowning nervously. "Do you like it?" she asked gently, and Hana realized she'd been completely silent and expressionless for nearly a minute now.

"Do I like it?" Hana said, turning around at glaring at her severely. Aleks, despite her size, her physical strength, and the strength of her character, wilted under her intense scrutiny.

Then Hana threw herself at her. "I love it! It looks so hot!" she shrieked, kicking her legs furiously. "I love you, baby! You're amazing! You're a magician! You're the best!"

"I—" Aleks started, only to be interrupted by a lingering kiss on the lips. "I know you probably envisioned it more like mine, but I thought perhaps a more seashell pink—"

Again, Hana wouldn't let her finish. "No, no, no, it's perfect!" She covered her girlfriend's mouth with both hands. "Don't talk bad about it at all. I won't let you."

Silent for a moment, Aleks's brow furrowed, obviously disgruntled. Then she cocked an eyebrow up, a devilish glint in her eyes. "You can't keep your hands there forever," she said, taking both of Hana's wrists in one fist and pulling them away.

"Aleksandra," Hana said, "Are you implying I keep your mouth busy some other way?"

Hana shivered in excitement when Aleks's other palm slid up her back, under her borrowed tank top. "[Perhaps I am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q159t_RYKsY)."


End file.
